


'cause i'm stuck on you

by chlodine



Series: from tumblr [9]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlodine/pseuds/chlodine
Summary: Then, with all the confidence she can muster, she faces Nadine and grins roguishly. “You’re right. I can cook, easily, and make you laugh, also easily, and I’d happily fuck the life out of you five times a day, every day.”Fondly, with a smile, Nadine rolls her eyes. “Sounds like paradise.”
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross
Series: from tumblr [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1105329
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	'cause i'm stuck on you

**Author's Note:**

> [og](https://nadiineross.tumblr.com/post/190232079256/i-love-you-so-by-the-walters-note-hey-so-been)
> 
> look up falling for u by peachy!

The sun descends into a landscape painting of thick purples, and reds, and oranges. Chloe flips on the headlights and drives slower, trying to make the ride back to civilisation as smooth as possible. Beside her, Nadine props an elbow on the door, chin in palm, and keeps a protective hand on the bejewelled box in her lap.

They’re about a third of the way from the closest town; they still have a few hours to go. The ride home is always weird, after a dangerous and successful job such as this one. An abrupt calm after a considerable storm. It makes Chloe retrospective (and introspective—all sorts of spective, really), and so she thinks.

Nadine, similarly, seems to be deep in thought, turned out to look at the view. The way ahead is, for once, smooth and straight-ish, so Chloe turns and watches Nadine shift uncomfortably in her seat, bruised as she is, and watches the rise and fall of her shoulders as she breathes. She’s outlined in a reddish glow, brown skin undoubtedly sun warm by now.

A monkey-patterned bandaid is stuck to her temple, and another sits on the inside of the arm draped over the door. Chloe had seen that in the supermarket a few months ago and had been waiting for this job to show Nadine—admittedly, to poke a little fun, not that Nadine ever really minded. Anyway, it’s not like she could complain when Chloe was patching her up.

Nadine’s eyes blink close, eyelashes on her cheek, and Chloe’s breath catches.

She turns back to the road and slows the car to a stop. With a deep breath, she says: “Hey, so.” Pauses. Gathers her wits. “…do you want to get married?”

Nervous, she picks at the wheel and looks over. After a second, Nadine’s eyes open. She hums, shrugs, and turns away from the view to _finally_ make eye contact with Chloe. Then, she smiles a little and, nonchalantly, says, “Ja, sure.”

It’s a little underwhelming, but Chloe didn’t even bring a ring to her proposal, so she doesn’t have a foot to stand on. She starts the car again and says, nodding, “…Great. Yes, that’s nice.”

“I agree,” Nadine says, amused. The arm on the door flops down when she twists to face Chloe.

Chloe doesn’t blush often, and this won’t be one of those times, but it’s damn close. Embarrassed, she chews on a lip and then clears her throat. A distant part of her wants to know, so she decides to ask: “Why, though?”

Almost immediately, Nadine snorts. “Why not?”

“That’s— What? Nadine, that’s not a reason to—” Chloe sputters out. Eventually, she gets it together and glares at her. “Fine, why not? For one, I’d make a terrible wife.”

Again, Chloe sees from the corner of her eye, Nadine shrugs. “Maybe. _I_ don’t think you’d be and, I mean, have you been married before?”

Chloe squints at her and huffs, guessing where this is going and not appreciating the fact that she’ll probably lose this argument. “No, I have not.”

“So, how do you know for sure you’d be a terrible wife?”

Chloe tries to suppress a smile at this ridiculous exchange. She feels a little stupid for worrying. She’s _Chloe Frazer_ ; she’s a whole forty-year-old, and she does  _ not _ get shy and insecure. She blows out a breath, laughing ruefully. Then, with all the confidence she can muster, she faces Nadine and grins roguishly. “You’re right. I can cook, easily, and make you laugh, also easily, and I’d happily fuck the life out of you five times a day, every day.”

Fondly, with a smile, Nadine rolls her eyes. “Sounds like paradise.”

Chloe barks a laugh, feeling silly and in love and delirious, and Nadine lets a few hiccups of laughter escape, too. After a beat, she becomes serious again and reaches out to tuck a stray hair behind Chloe’s ear. Chloe leans into her hand.

Quietly, she says, “Back at you: why?”

“Why do I want to marry you?” Nadine nods. Chloe just looks at her for a long moment and, of course, Nadine holds her gaze, evenly. Eventually, Chloe’s lips tilt into a smile. “Why not?”

Nadine laughs and nods, accepting the answer. “Okay, then.”

“Okay? We’re getting married?”

She nods. “We’re getting married.”

“Huh. Right.” Chloe feels like her face is going to break open with how wide she’s grinning. She starts the car. “Glad that’s settled.”

And off, into the sunset, they go.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts, criticisms, encouragements?


End file.
